Life Beyond the School Walls
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are students in a mixed boarding school. Out of class and after hours the school and becomes a totally different place both inside and out, sex, drugs and alcohol. Follow how one decision can change the lives of those around them...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Beyond the School Walls

Rated: M

Warnings: Lemony yaoiness(boyxboy) lime, narusasu, narusasuneji, ooc for some, language, violence, death?

Notes: The characters of Naruto in the ordinary world.

Author: uchihasasukekun07

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters, unfortunately

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are students in a mixed boarding school. Out of class and after hours the school and becomes a totally different place both inside and out, sex, drugs and alcohol. Follow how one decision can change the lives of those around them whether is be for the better of for the worst...

**Chapter 1**

**A students Revenge, the Beginning of the End**

"_Wisdom is a thing that come with age. As does sense and knowledge. As a adult, a teacher, a parent, we look upon the youth and see all the faults, despite us been young once. We see the mistakes, the blunders, the decisions that could potentially affected your lives for the better or for the worst. We can tell you till we are blue in the face the rights and wrongs of this world, but it is no good. It is not till you make your own mistakes that you can learn from them. We are an educational institute and it is our duty to inform you, make it known to you the dangers you will face in the world so you can make an intelligent, informed decision. We have failed in the past, so to reach to you on a more personal level, we are going to get the seniors to speak to you too, hopefully you will heed their words more carefully than you would ours..."_

Their trainers pounded heavily on the polished floor as they navigated themselves through the dark, maze like corridors of the dormitories that was Konoha High. Their synchronized heavy breathing, rustling of their clothes and footsteps were all that disturbed the dead silence of the night. In the distance the sound of a heavy wooden door opening added an extra urgency to their flight. Words unspoken, actions told all as one group of two split from the other group of six that further divided as they advanced.

The first group that broke off, began to strip before reaching their room. Parts of the uniform were sent flying, black trousers, green ties, white shirts, black uniform jackets and underwear. These were replaced by gray cotton pyjama bottoms and light blue cotton pyjama bottoms. Both boys jumped into their respective beds just as the door flew open and the light was turned on. One boy turned snoring softly, the other lay still. Iruka-sensei snorted in frustration as the echoing sound of a closing door further down the hall called his attention.

The light was switched off and the door closed quickly but quietly. Both boys held their breath waiting for the sound of the slippers of their dorm head to grow faint. Unable to contain it any longer the previously snoring boy started to laugh.

"Shut up Naruto he'll hear you!" growled Sasuke from across the room, his heart still beating wildly.

"Oh shit I need to take a leak so bad!" the blond continued to snigger, rising from his unmade bed.

Naruto stumbled for the door but fell, tripping over their discarded uniforms. Sasuke covered his head more as the blond broke into another fit of suppressed giggling,

"Shit Naruto how much did you drink?"

Naruto covered his mouth, still laughing, to try and keep the noise down. Back on his feet he wobbled out the door, closing it noisily behind him. From the room Sasuke could hear as Naruto broke into another fit of giggles.

"One too many." the raven haired boy answered his own question, pushing the covers back because of the heat.

When Naruto returned, Sasuke was already drifting off. He was aware of his bed shifting as the blond's weight shifted the mattress, his arms encasing around the sleeping chest of Sasuke's, both bodies gelled together in the single bed...

"Your asthma is at you again." Naruto whispered feeling the rattling of loose phlegm with each breath Sasuke took as he nuzzled into his back.

"Mmmm"

"You should back on the smoking."

"Mmmm. You should cut back on the drinking." was Sasuke's mumbled reply.

Monday morning and the sun shone brightly in the windows of the homeroom class. Kakashi droned on at the front of the class aware his students weren't the least bit interested. Around the evidence of the secret weekend partying and drinking was evident by the students who were sprawled out on their desks sleeping or trying to block out the daylight. Such activities were not restricted to the boys but also to the girls who nursed hangovers. It was easier for them to hide the paleness and dark circles around the eyes with make up. Homeroom and English, the first two classes of a Monday morning with Kakashi-sensei, perfect for recovering before having to face Anko for gym and Iruka for maths.

Konoha High was a mixed boarding school run by the state. As such children from mixed social backgrounds attended Konoha High, from the rich like the Hyuuga's to the orphans such as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Conflicts often arose because of the social differences but also unlikely friendships. Order was kept during the day thanks to the strictness of the teaching staff but after hours scuffles often occurred. Add to that the ease it was to leave the school at night and head into the town for parties, which they themselves had the element of danger of been caught skipping, or caught in the most recent student fight or inter school fight. Never-the-less this didn't stop the seniors from enjoying themselves.

The fact that Iruka-sensei or Anko-sensei didn't come barging in through homeroom meant no-one was caught returning to their dorm last night. Most students breathed a sigh of relief as the bell signalled the end of homeroom and the start of English. Kakashi-sensei was a passive teacher who only stuck his nose in when the matter was serious. Hungover students never bothered him unless grades began to slip for he too was once young.

Along their row Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba dozed while Sasuke and Neji nursed their throbbing temples. Choji munched away on biscuits he nicked from breakfast. Shino just sat there like usual. The extent of his hangover unknown, hidden behind his sunglasses. Lee was the only one who never drank after disgracing himself at Christmas. In front of them Sakura struggled to stay awake, Hinata and Tenten were asleep on their books and Ino was busy passing suggestive comments to those who would receive them. Outside the classroom the girls were screwing the boys, the boys, some of which were openingly screwing each other as well. It wasn't a question of who done who but rather how many they done over the course of the weekend. Ino couldn't be counted as she willingly threw herself on anything that moved. Hinata was something of a rare prize. Mostly because Neji who made little of anyone that dare lay a finger on his cousin.

As the day progressed Naruto felt more and more ill. He was a light weight when it came to alcohol. That didn't matter the slightest though. Once Naruto was having a good time he never thought about the consequences...well until the morning after. Naruto's predicament was that he couldn't go to the sickbay as Tsunade-sama would know well the cause of his ailments and would be the beginning of the end for the normally bright-eyed blond. His only thing that made him feel better was the fact Sasuke wasn't feeling to bright either. At least if he was going down, like always, so was Sasuke. Both boys had met in a foster home when they were seven. Sasuke had just arrived after his parents and only brother had passed away in a car crash. Sasuke had no relatives capable of caring for a young child. Naruto already an orphan from a young age took the emotionally fragile boy under his wing. Every since then both boys had been best friends. At the age twelve they were sent to Konoha high where they discovered girls and themselves, much like the rest of the class.

"Alright you lazy, unfit lumps of meat, we're having a gym exam today!!" roared Anko as the class stood in the blistering heat on the race track.

"Of all the fucking days" moaned Naruto.

"Does she ever shut the fuck up!?" Sasuke breathed through gritted teeth rubbing his throbbing head as Anko continued to bark orders.

"I think she knows."

The two boys turn to look at Neji who was looking paler than usual.

"Knows what?" questioned Naruto.

"About the weekends."

"Wouldn't put it past the evil imp dyke."

Neji and Naruto raised their eyebrows at Sasuke, who's name-calling was rather limited.

"Well that's a new one Sasuke" grinned Naruto "it's comforting to know you have an ever expanding vocabulary!"

"Shut up baka and stop stealing my phrases."

"Okay!! Boys go first! Its a 25 metre dash that has to be completed before I blow the whistle. As we progress the time limit will get sorter. If I get a crap response you'll just be doing it again and again till I'm happy boys! Unless your dying or dead I wanna hear nothing outta your traps!!"

Anko roared at her uninspired gym class.

Anko blew her whistle and the boys set off. The first few sprints were at a leisurely pace but as the tempo increase Chouji was the first to drop out, soon followed by Shikamaru and a few others. Anko hurling abuse the whole time. Naruto trailed behind trying hard to keep what little breakfast he had managed down. In the distance Anko threatening to do all sorts of bodily harm. Pissed off Sasuke told her to shut up a little too loudly. Unable to keep it down anymore Naruto dashed off the track and began to empty his stomach contents onto the grass. The girls moved away in disgust.

Sasuke's asthma was hindering his performance, that and his throbbing headache. He had already begun to trail behind the others. Anko who was not fond of the Uchiha since he had passed off her advancements at the Christmas party last kept pestering him to keep going. Out of spite Sasuke continued to push himself. Neji and the others continued to pull away.

Naruto leaned up against the mesh gurgling water and spiting it back out. He watched Anko as she smirked. Turning his attention to Sasuke he frowned. This was going to end badly. Sasuke could be so damn stubborn at the best of times. He hated to fail at anything and the fact Anko was just waiting made matters worse.

"Sasuke!!! Just pull out!!" Naruto shouted over to his friend.

"Uchiha you pull out now you'll be running for the rest of the day!!!" Anko countered Naruto.

"HEY!!! He's got asthma you know!!" Naruto shouted at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!!!" the young sensei roared while advancing on Naruto's position.

Neji and Sasuke watched while still doing their sprints as Anko pretty much screamed in the blond's face. The other students watched in astonishment at Anko's lack of control of the situation. Sasuke heard her order Naruto to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto shouted back before storming off in the direction of the school. Sasuke's chest burned with tightness as he tried to force more air into his body to make his muscles move faster. His muscles were lacking oxygen and his heart rate was definitely around 160. He could feel it beating around his chest like a rock. Trying to force the air in was cause his gag reflex to work as he began to dry heave. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the track bent over gasping for air. Anko's whistle shrilled as she blew on it long and hard.

"Uchiha Sasuke!!! Did I tell you you could stop running!? Cause I sure as hell don't remember telling you to stop!!"

Beside him Neji stopped to check on him as Sasuke stumbled to the side of the track.

"Hyuuga get your goddamn ass moving again! NOW!!!"

"Just go." Sasuke breathed to the concerned Hyuuga.

Sasuke fumbled in his dark green gym shorts and pulled out his inhaler. He took a few puffs but he was too out of breath for them to be of effect. Lying on his back with his eyes closed he tried to concentrated on slowing his breathing but he felt he was in the beginnings of an asthma attack which scared him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to the figure over shadowing him. He knew that timid voice anywhere.

"Can't...breath...bad...Hinata!" was about all Sasuke could force out.

The timid Hyuuga eyes opened wide with fear. She called on Anko who was already approaching.

"Shit Uchiha you better be dying!" Anko stood frowning and angry looking down at the panicked raven haired boy. "Take your inhaler."

'_Damn bitch!'_

"Did...not...working" he gasped out.

"Just lie there and give it awhile, you'll be fine, Shino, Kiba out!!! You missed the whistle!" her attention had already turned back on her other students

Sasuke looked up at her with a growing despise.

'_Fuck you, you miserable bitch!'_

He gave up fighting for air and felt his whole body grow heavy as his body was deprived of extra oxygen. He listened as Hinata gasped in horror calling Anko again. He heard his sensei's annoyed tone and what he thought was fear but it could have been his own wishfully thinking. Everything went dark and he wasn't aware of the outside world but he smiled to himself...

Okay minna let me know what you think please!!! Next Chapter: Fights on the streets of Konoha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fights on the streets of Konoha!**

**Warning: Lime!**

Sasuke awoke slowly to the school's sickbay. He tried to remove the oxygen mask but a hand moved it back into place,

"Don't remove that just yet." the stern but kind voice of the school's matron, Tsunade-sama.

His chest hurt from the strain and effort of his asthma attack. He was physically exhausted and gave into Tsunade. The steam from the mask was making it easier to breath. Tired he closed his eyes again. He felt Tsunade pull back the bed covers and her hand go up his t-shirt. The stethoscope felt cold against his bare chest as she move it to different points on his chest.

"Take a deep breath...good"

"Alright sounds like a good improvement but just lie there and I'll check on you again in awhile. Let me know if you begin to feel worse okay?"

Sasuke nodded as she adjusted his -shirt and pulled the bed covers up again.

When she walked away she revealed a sitting Naruto who wasn't looking happy at all.

"Five minutes Naruto." Tsunade warned him.

"A sever attempt at revenge if you ask me." Naruto said arms crossed from the bedside.

"Effective more like it." breathed Sasuke.

"Stupid more like it." the blond retorted. "Kakashi-sensei said he'll be talking with you. Anko got to him."

"He's not stupid."

"No but he can't exactly side with a student can he!?"

Sasuke looked over at the exasperated Naruto. He was acting like this because he was frightened. It made Sasuke feel both happy and guilty,

"He's tied at both ends...Anko is in...the wrong...so am I." breathed Sasuke.

"Stop talking Uchiha, you'll make yourself worse. Naruto off with you!" Tsunade called from her little office.

"But!"

"You can come back after dinner."

Naruto stood and leaned over Sasuke brushing away his bangs,

"You're such a stubborn fool."

Sasuke started to laugh which resulted in a coughing fit, "I'm not the only one baka."

Tsunade quickly ushered Naruto out after scolding Sasuke again. Naruto returned after dinner just as Kakashi was leaving. Kakashi smiled and patted him on the shoulder. The sickbay was dim as it was nearing eight and he light settings had been lowered. Naruto pulled his seat close to Sasuke who moved closer to the edge. The oxygen mask was gone but he was wearing a nasal cannula instead

"What did he say?" Naruto asked in a lower voice befitting the atmosphere of the room

"Nothing much, be more careful and respectful in the future and to start taking better care of myself." Sasuke answered quietly

"No scolding or detention, nice!"

"Tsunade-sama is making me stay here tonight."

"...I see. I'll stay till lights out."

Naruto lay his head next to Sasuke's on the pillow slowly stroking his hair. Tsunade found both boys a while later fast asleep in the same position. She left them until lights out when she gently awoke Naruto and sent him on his way. Tsunade readjusted Sasuke bed covers and checked his oxygen before turning out the lights, all except the one in her office. It was these acts of human kindness that really made Tsunade appreciate her job all the more.

The rest of the week past without much incident. Sasuke was excused from gym for the rest of the week much to his relief. The weekend was once again upon the students of Kohona high. A head count was taken at lights out every night and unless there was an emergency the students were very rarely disturbed by a member of staff. Underneath their dressing gowns both Naruto and Sasuke were ready for a night on the town. As soon as Iruka had complete his rounds the jeans were rolled down and socks and shoes were put on. Sasuke was wearing a red t-shirt under an open beige shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Naruto was wearing a plain black t-shirt. With money and condoms in check both boys left via their window, climbing down the drain pipe. They soon met up with Neji and the others and quickly made their way into town.

Kohona town was a busy commercial town with a vibrant night life. It was a student central with local public and private day school's near and in the town itself. There was the musical college, the sound students, that were notorious for starting brawls as well as the local dealers. Then there was the technical school that taught trades. The students were often referred to as the sand, as most graduates became builders or on the higher end, architects.

Things were always interesting when the alcohol began to flow. The class knew right well that Naruto and Sasuke were bi. The two of them weren't in a strict relationship and often courted the girls or the odd boy at the weekend. Both were happy with the situation. The girls lost all sense of self worth throwing themselves seductively on boys. As the night progressed the boys stumbled from one pub to the next in search of drink and sex. Lee acted as their designated guide keeping them from harms way. But a group of seven horny, drunk and high teenagers was a hard thing to keep safe.

In their second last stop of the night the Kohona boys met up with some of the Konoha girls. On his way back from the bar Sasuke had the misfortune of bumping into Ino. Sasuke's hands were full with seven bottles of beer which he had to hold out in case Ino hit them as the caressed Sasuke as if he was a well polished pole. Sasuke tried to push her out of the way but she got a firm grip on his balls. Sasuke looked down at her with disgust. Obviously she had gotten her fill of both alcohol and weed. Her mascara was streaked and her hair was matted to her head. She slurred her professed love for him while trying to arouse him.

"Ino go home and go to bed." was Sasuke's only advice as he handed Neji the drinks over her head.

"SassSuuuke-Kkuuunn I looove youuuu."

"Uh-huh thats nice. Ino? Ino? INO!?" Sasuke was quickly loosing his patience as he had to go and take a piss

"Whaaaa?"

"My balls aren't a fucking door nob so stop twisting them like they are!!" he growled in her ear through gritted teeth before pushing her off him but holding her by the shoulders so she didn't topple backwards. Lee, the ever present peace-maker took the now abusive blond off of Sasuke who made for the mens room.

The mens room was relatively empty. Minding his own business Sasuke could hear rather crude noises from the stalls as Kohona's finest met with sands finest. In other words Temari and Shikamaru were at it, wasn't hard to figure out by 'how troublesome a womans bra is'. Behind him Naruto had entered the mens room. He walked up right behind Sasuke running his hands up underneath t-shirt, his fingers following the contours of Sasuke's muscles as his hot tongue traced the length of Sasuke's neck finding the junction between the neck and shoulder to nibble on. Sasuke moaned between this and the fact Naruto had begun to rub his nipples.

Sasuke moaned again as Naruto hands encased his exposed member. Slowly Naruto moved one hand up and down the silky soft member while his other hand relocated the abandoned nipples all the while sucking on Sasuke's ear lobe. Sasuke leaned back into the growing lump behind him, moving his hips in rhythm causing Naruto to moan. Sasuke turned his head around so he could kiss Naruto who engulfed him.

"Well look what we got here!? A bunch of leaf fags!'"

Naruto and Sasuke broke their kiss and looked around to see the mens room was now occupied by some Sound students. Naruto recognized one as Kabuto.

"The look a little green...maybe we should educate them!?"

Naruto placed Sasuke now half hardened member back into his jeans and Sasuke zipped up breaking their embrace. Naruto laughed to himself,

"Just full of shit and puns aren't we!? Maybe we should educate you on how not to interrupt people with some musical chairs?"

Kabuto beckoned at his thugs who went for Naruto. Sasuke threw a urinal cake, down the last of his beer before throwing the bottle at them too. Naruto didn't even bother finishing his beer. He threw the last of it at the first fat guys face before lugging the bottle at a blue haired guy who had already been hit by Sasuke's bottle. A scuffle started with Naruto been thrown at stall doors and Sasuke at the urinals. The two of them were out numbered but an infuriated Temari emerge from the sole closed stall and started smacking the sound guys around kicking them out of the bathroom.

Naruto and Sasuke sat under the sinks looking in at a lower half naked Shikamaru who was smoking and had a look on his face as if this was all normal. Temari returned without looking at either boy and went back into the stall closing the door behind her. Both boys looked at each other then back at the closed stall.

"Women." they said in unison.

Sasuke pulled out a half smoked cigarette and lit it up as Naruto sniffed a half drunk bottle of beer before taken a swig still sitting under the sinks, content.

The group half walked, half staggered on route to their last stop, karaoke. They were well on their way to warming up as the sang Mika's 'Love Love Me'.

Across the street Sasuke saw what looked like Sakura trying to get away from a shadowed figure. Without saying anything to the rest he went to cross the street to see. He fell off the path stumbled but regain his composure as he lit up a new cigarette. As he drew closer he knew it was Sakura with the blue haired Sound guy from earlier. He had a firm grip on her wrist and was feeling her breasts. Sakura was trying hard to pull away. Sasuke knew she was a strong dame but most likely was out of it.

Without warning Sasuke pulled Sakura around and kissed her long and hard, freeing her arm from the guys grasp. Pulling away he looked at her, her eyes welling with tears.

"Hey babe." Sasuke said taking a drag of his cigerette.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" the blue haired guy screamed.

Sasuke looked at him straight in the eye, holding Sakura in one arm.

"Y-you're the fag from earlier!!!"

"The fuck you callin' a fag!? You touch her!? Did he touch you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded meekly. Without warning Sasuke drove his fist into the blue-haired guys face, dropping him into the dustbins. He lifted the semi-conscious Sakura bridal style and re-joined the lads who were cheering him on from across the road.

Kiba and Lee were giving karaoke their all. The rest of them were nursing their last round. Naruto beside Sasuke who had Sakura sitting on one leg slumped into his chest asleep. He had put his shirt on her as she was shivering. Sasuke finished the last of his cigarette. Naruto scowled,

"You'd think you cut back!?" the blond shout over the loud music.

"What?"

Naruto frowned angerly as Sasuke grinned.

"Come on we'd better unload her to one of the girls" Sasuke shouted back motioning at Sakura.

"Tenten is upstairs!" Neji shouted before been dragged away by an enthuastic Lee for karaoke.

After unloading the unconscious Sakura to Tenten and gathering the last of their troops they set off back home to the dorms after a successful Saturday night on the town. They had lost Shikamaru to Temari and Shino to a quiet girl from the sand also. Kiba was legless and Neji lost and carried him home piggy back style. Sasuke and Naruto walked behind them, Sasuke with his arm around Naruto watching as Lee tried to give Neji tips nearly causing him to drop Kiba.

All successfully snuck back into the dorms, this time without arousing Iruka to any suspicions. Commotion could be heard from the girls dorms which meant only a matter of time before Iruka went on the prowl but neither boy cared safe in each others arms fast asleep, not caring what Iruka thought.

Nasal Cannula is a thin oxygen tube with two nozzles that fit into the nose.

Saa minna, thoughts please! Next chapter " Threesome!" Heh heh heh


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Threesome!**

**Warning: Lemon!! (graphic, don't like? Don't read!)**

Sunday morning and the students awoke to a dull, wet but warm early May day. With no classes to attend and it too wet to roam the grounds they were restricted to study or playing pool in the social area. The final years though were using the few tables they had while other half and the juniors were swotting it out in the library. Some of the girls braved the weather for shopping in town while the boys lazied around in the dorms. Television was restricted till after dinner to encourage studying, sport and other social interactions.

In their dorm room Naruto was engrossed in his book as Sasuke lay on his bed flicking through his manga's. Bored, Sasuke tried to distracted Naruto. It didn't happen often but when Naruto took to a book, conversation and pranks went out the window. A rainy Sunday should have be filled with the downfall of unsuspecting junior classmen or at the very least a hazardous journey into the girls dorm. But no, here they were lying in their room, reading. Sasuke sighed with boredom again.

"Stop sighing."

"What? Am I distracting you from your reading!" Sasuke sarcastically replied, stretching on his bed.

"Mm."

"Tch! Reading? It's a kids book."

"That adults read too." Naruto answered never looking up.

"It's bloody Harry Potter!"

"Mm."

"I hope he dies at the end." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto looked up and frowned at Sasuke who was noisily flicking through his manga's again.

"Shut up. You've never read any of them so you don't know!" Naruto retorted.

"You're only reading them because it's a stupid craze that hit the school." yawned Sasuke.

"Am not!" Naruto snapped.

"You always conform to the masses." Sasuke replied bored already with teh argument.

"Do not!" pouted Naruto

"No? What about Spongebob?"

"What!? He's cool and funny!"

"It's a yellow talking sea sponge...a talking starfish...and a talking squirrel...that lives under the sea." said Sasuke with one eyebrow cocked.

"And?"

"...nevermind...go back to your magic boy book."

Annoyed Naruto rested his book on his crossed legs.

"You're one to talk! Reading your manga about a group of teenage ninja's, or alchemists, or mecha's!"

"Ah but I don't take them seriously unlike you and the others have your big discussions and theories on who would die in that book!"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say Sasuke!" Naruto waved off his interest and picked up his book again.

"Fine, whatever, I'm ging to find someone who will actually talk to me!"

With that Sasuke left and headed around the dorms. No-one from their group was around so the raven haired boy made for the main building in search of them. Still no-one of interest was around. Sasuke called by Kakashi's office but it too was empty. Giving up he headed back to the dorms where Sakura came running at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Have you seen Hinata?" the pinked haired girl asked.

"No, why?"

"What about Neji-san?"

"No-"

"Shit shit shit!" Sakura shifted nervously, looking around.

"What's up?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Sakura was already running down the hall stopping at any open door.

Sasuke shrugged it off to find Naruto exactly how he left him. Lying back on his bed Sasuke pulled out a small red book he very recently acquired...

After a few minutes silence Naruto peeked up from his book to find Sasuke intently studying something in a red book. Glad of the silence he shook it off and went back to reading. It was only after a while Naruto became aware of the change in atmosphere. He could hear Sasuke shifting on the bed. Looking up from his book Naruto's jaw dropped. Directly across from him Sasuke was jerking off, the red book discarded above his head. Sasuke jeans were only pulled down a fraction to allow himself access. One hand slowly caressing his length. His other hand working his left nipple underneath his white t-shirt.

This wasn't entirely unusual as they often jerked off with the other person in the room. Naruto found it hard to tear away from the sight. He had gotten lucky last night with a girl from the Sand but he felt his blood travel south watching Sasuke lie there, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and his flushed cheeks. Narutofelt himself getting hard. He closed the book putting it to the side making eye contact with Sasuke who had begun to make small, quiet but highly arousing moaning sounds.

Naruto crossed the room and went to the base of Sasuke's bed neither boy loosing eye contact. Taking the legs of Sasuke's jeans Naruto slowly pulled them off, follow by his black cotton boxers and his black socks. Naruto slowly lost his navy cotton jumper and baggy combats. His hard-on poking through the front of his blue boxers. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke's legs apart to get a better view as his boxers floated to the floor.

Naruto crawled up between Sasuke's legs, teasing the raven haired's member with his own by very lightly touching it. The blond grasped Sasuke's hands encasing them on the pillow above his head and claimed the wet warmth of Sasuke's mouth. Slowly grinding into Sasuke's groin, licking and sucking Sasuke's neck he helped him slip out of his dark green shirt and pulling off the white t-shirt claiming the exposed nipples. Beneath him Sasuke squirmed and gasped in anticipation and pleasure. Intentionally slowly Naruto traced down the length of Sasuke stomach avoiding the dripping member to suck at his inner thighs.

Sasuke threw his head back, groaning with the need of release. To silence him, Naruto placed his fingers in Sasuke's mouth who sucked on them eagerly. Well coated Naruto gently prodded at Sasuke's quivering opening. Spreading his ass cheeks Naruto licked, sucked and prodded Sasuke's hole with his tongue. Sasuke gasped at the sudden intrusion in such a sensitive and intimate area. Re-claiming his mouth Naruto slowly entered his first digit into the tight warmth of Sasuke hole.

Unaware of the carry on in the boys room Neji quickly entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He advanced across the room in a mere few strides but stopped dead when his gaze which was on the door fell upon the sight before him.

"Have either of you seen Hina-" His voice trailed off

Frozen on the spot Neji's eyes and mouth open wide. His face red with embarrassment from barging in. Before him Naruto's head bobbed up and down slowly between Sasuke's legs, the blond watching him from the corner of his eye but not stopping. Sasuke dazed by pleasure gazed over at the stunned Hyuuga, not stopping the caressing of his nipple. His fingers of his other hand in his mouth as saliva drooled out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto hit upon his prostate causing Sasuke to arch of the bed groaning as Naruto continue to thrust his fingers into Sasuke's ass while sucking him off.

Neji, entranced by the sight continued to watch rooted to his spot. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who nodded. Naruto licked Sasuke length one last time before moving away, pulling his fingers from his stretched ass as well. Neji watched as Sasuke's hard-on swayed before resting against his stomach, his legs flopping out to the side to give a better view. Neji's view was torn between this and the kneeling Naruto who bent over exposing his ass to the stunned Hyuuga. Naruto pulled his cheeks apart and using his dripping fingers that were just in Sasuke, he encircled his puckered entrance a few times before inserting a finger. Neji watched as Naruto finger fucked himself adding a second and third finger, gasping and groaning in pleasure.

Still silent Neji's eyes followed as Naruto stood up and beckoned him to come closer. He allowed Naruto to strip him and expose his member which was now standing to attention. Naruto let out a little whistle before retrieving a condom from the desk. Sasuke gasped at the sudden warmth of Naruto mouth that bobbed a couple of times before Sasuke felt the pressure of Naruto ass beginning to descend upon his length. The tightness was unbelievable as Naruto had to hold Sasuke's hips to stop him bucking.

"Just a little longer" Naruto breathed struggling to think straight by the wonderful sensation of been filled.

Naruto had his back to Sasuke. He moved slightly adjusting to the large cock in his ass. He motioned Neji forward, who stood unsure of himself. Taking Neji's silky length he fisted it a couple of times fondling with his balls to settle Neji's nerves. Placing the condom in his mouth, Naruto pulled Neji closer by the hips and rolled the condom over Neji's length using his lips and continued to suck the now latexed covered penis. Sasuke shifted with impatience. Pulling away, Naruto wetted a finger and circled Sasuke's hole looking at Neji. He drew the long haired brunnette closer so the tip of his penis was at Sasuke's entrance. Slowly Neji pushed into the tight warmth. Pulling out and re-entering slowly to allow Sasuke's to get use to him. There was a audible pop as the head of Neji's penis passed the ring of muscle. Fully seat Neji waited.

"You ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Fuck yeah! What's taking so aaaaaaaaah!!!"

In sync Naruto moved up and down Sasuke's length as Neji thrusted in an out of Sasuke's ass, Naruto's member rubbing up and down Neji stomach. They started a slow even pace, Naruto and Neji deep throating each other, Sasuke clinging to the bed covers. The pace picked up as each individual concentrated on trying not to scream out with ecstasy as the dorms were not by any means sound proof.

"N-n-naruto!!!" was Sasuke's only warning setting off a chain reaction of orgasms as his hot load emptied into Naruto. The sudden tightening of his ass muscles cause Neji to cum as Naruto's hit both himself and Neji in the face and chest. Riding out the last all three panted heavily. Naruto slid off Sasuke flopping beside him on the bed. Neji withdrew pulling the condom off allowing the last ejaculation to hit Sasuke's leg and the rest leak down his thighs. Sasuke moved over allowing Neji to flop down in between them. The three of them still breathing heavily.

After a while Neji spoke up,

"Cabin fever?"

"No, wet Sunday...cabin fever..." Naruto started

"...is more of a marathon...very...creative..." Sasuke finished still somewhat breathless.

Naruto clearly picking up the underling tones in Sasuke, reached around to Neji's length and ran his thumb up and down it's underside. Using his thumb and middle finger Naruto moved he foreskin up and down revealing the red head that was beginning to ooze with pre-cum. All three watched as Naruto inserted his index finger in between the foreskin and head of Neji penis and circled his finger before using his thumb and middle finger to pull the foreskin down.

Sasuke buried his fingers deep in his ass, coating them in Naruto's cum. Sensing the heaviness in the air, Neji, who was facing Sasuke, laughed softly. Naruto's chin was resting on Neji's shoulder so he could see what he was doing.

"Wet Sunday fever?" Neji repeated unsure of their intentions, he been piggy in the middle.

"Mmm we get back to nature."

Naruto was trying to figure out whether the lub and condoms would have to be fetched. He wanted to be certain Neji was comfortable and not forced into a situation he didn't like. Sasuke presented his cum coated fingers before claiming Neji's mouth.

"Go for it." Neji breathed as he briefly broke off and reclaiming Sasuke's mouth.

"You sure?"

Neji threw one leg over Sasuke's and guided Sasuke's cum coated fingers to his ass. Taking it as a yes Sasuke quickly worked his slick fingers into Neji's tight hole, as Naruto prepared himself.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded and Naruto slowly but steady seated himself in. Sasuke rubbed his groin and nipples hard against Neji, who's hand was tracing the curves of Sasuke's ass and into find the source of immense pleasure that Naruto was pressing upon within him. Naruto set the pace. After much humping and fucking all three came in a wave of cum. Exhausted and thoroughly satisfied they dozed off.

They awoke to banging on their door. Looking over at the clock on their bedside stand it red eight thirty in the evening. They had slept through dinner. Rolling over Sasuke groaned wrapping his arm around Neji. The banging persisted.

"What the FUCK do you want!?" Naruto shouted.

"Where's Neji!?" was the muffled response.

"Lee?" Neji questioned rising from the bed trying to locate his trousers, just in case.

The banging started again, flustered, Neji rose up and flung the door open as he tied the rope of his trousers.

"What do you want Lee!?"

Lee was stunned by Neji's lack of dress and more stunned by Naruto lying on Sasuke's bare chest.

"T-they're in the same bed!?"

"Yes Lee." Neji sighed, Lee could be so naive at the best of times.

"B-but why!?" stammered Lee.

"Nevermind the fuck! What do you want!?" Neji growled in frustration and embarrassment for the boy.

"Hinata-chan!"

"What? What about Hinata?" Neji's voice becoming more stern and somewhat worried.

"She's in trouble. Sakura-chan was trying to find you."

"What do you mean she's in trouble!? BE more specific!"

"The Sound guys...and...and some weed the girls were trying to buy. Sakura-chan said the girls roped Hinata into getting it but she hasn't returned!"

"Shit, those bitches! When was she Hinata meant to meet them?" Neji growled, his conscience becoming more guilty as he was only looking for his cousin hours earlier but got distracted.

" At eight, just off the main street at the flower shop. She should have been back by now but..." Lee trailed off.

"But what!?" Neji demanded.

"But the girls fucked up the last transaction with them by screwing the Sound over with money." Sasuke finished.

Neji grew pale. Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded and they went in search off clean clothes. Neji and the others quickly dressed. Lee went off to gather the others. They had to get in and back by ten before Iruka done the head count. It gave them very little time to find Hinata and if needs be the Sound guys.

Saa minna! Too long winded/ graphic or not enough? Next chapter: Life Beyond the School Wall


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Life Beyond the School Walls**

It was humid out as the sun settled across Konoha but there was a constant drizzle. A heavy atmosphere to match the heavy mood of the boys as their trainers slapped against the wet asphalte, their legs carrying them as fast as possible to the center of town. Their clothes clung to them as the rain became steadily heavier as dusk dissipated into night, their breath heavy from exertion. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura broke off from Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Lee. Each team was going to approach the alleyway from a different end.

What was original assumed as a bad situation had now become a grave situation. The boys of Konoha high were the buyers and suppliers of any weed that entered the school walls. This was mainly because Sound were a crowd not to be messed with. While Konoha High was all with the partying, the drinking, the smoking and the sex and the other schools were in the same league, except Sound were also into the violence. The girls of Konoha High had begun to feel lately that the guys were screwing them over, price wise for the weed. In a bid to be independent of them the girls had begun to make their own deals with the Sound but were inevitable drawn into a downward spiral of deceit.

Threatened physically, the Sound had told the Kohona High girls if the could not pay the ever increasing prices they will pay with their bodies. Ino, been the confident girl she was, tried to talk her way through to getting more time to pay up but the Sound had the girls caught within their trap. Unknown to the guys until before they left the school, Ino was gang raped by the Sound but because of the circumstances she was unable to go to any teacher. Now Hinata was facing the same fate maybe even worse since the girls still had not met the payments. Worried and guilt ridden Neji ran harder, desperate for Hinata's safety. Similarly the others felt equally guilty.

Neji and the others dodged through the crowded streets avoiding both the people and the cars. As they neared the flower shop they could feel the tension rising. Sakura hung back following the advise of Naruto. He did not want her getting caught up or been used as bait. The three boys slowed down sticking close to the wall just after the flower shop. Sakura looked around nervously. All was silent in the alleyway though it was hard to differenciate from the hustle and bustle of the main street. The alleyway was long, dark and littered with dustbins and cardboard boxes. There was no sign that the others were at the other end of the alleyway. Naruto warned Sakura to stay put as the three advanced slowly and silently down the lane.

They crept slowly, staying close, fists tight and tense, ready for anything. Half ways down, the lane curved to the left limiting the light that was illuminated the alleyway from the main street. The alleyway opened out into a medium sized area. There the boys saw what they had feared. There was a crowd of about ten Sound students. On the far side they saw four more Sound students returning, roughed up , now doubt after a scuffle with Kiba and the others. Naruto held back Neji who lurched forward.

'Wait! See if the others come!' Naruto whispered.

'But Hinata!" Neji retorted.

'We can't see if she is even here.' Sasuke backed Naruto up.

Both had a point, they could not make out if Hinata was amongst the crowd. Still Kiba and the others did not come. The others had to assume that they were not getting any back up. Naruto glanced back but could not see the main road to see if Sakura was safe. Neji suddenly lurched forward, too quickly for Sasuke to grab the back of his jumper. Neji stalked into the opening.

'Oi!'

The Sound guys turned around dispersing slightly allowing Neji and the others to see what the Sound were crowded around. There lay Hinata, upon a dumpster bin. Her baby blue shirt and lavender bra ripped open exposing her breasts and her dark navy skirt up around her ribcage. A Sound student still between her legs with another two either side holding her down though by this stage Hinata did not have the energy left to fight back. Neji's stomach churned, blinded by rage he charged forward. Naruto wasn't quick enough to hold him back and quickly charged after him.

Neji let out a shout that was not human like. Panicked, four Sound males made a runner for it heading in the opposite direction from the advancing Neji. Neji charged for the slower of the two as the others disappeared down the alley. Naruto headed towards Hinata as another two dodged past him and headed for Sasuke's direction who was blocking the only other exit. It was two Sound on one Kohona. Naruto, Hinata and the two Sound were left in the open area as both Neji and Sasuke left down opposite ends of the alley. Sasuke back towards the main road, Neji to where Kiba and the others should have come.

They were quicker than Sasuke had anticipated. He managed to grab one guys shirt and tug him back and trip the other guy over at the same time but both were set on getting away. On the wet ground Sasuke groped around, his hand coming to rest on a recently displaced bin lid and lobbed it at the guy furthest away that was scrambling to his feet. The second Sound just right behind Sasuke, the raven haired boy went for the guy he just hit, ramming him hard up against the brick wall. The moonlight hidden by the clouds partially illuminated the alleyway for a mere second, enough for Sasuke to see his opponents face and vice versa.

'Y-you're the fag from the bathroom!!!' came the strangled voice of the blue haired Sound guy who attack Naruto and himself and sexually assaulted Sakura.

'Who the fuck you calling a fag you blue haired pompous fuck!' growled Sasuke.

'Ukon, I'll finish him' came the other voice of Sasuke's second opponent, a white hair male known as Kimimaro Kaguya. He was well known for his taijitsu abilities after facing both Lee and Gaara of the Sand and beaten them. Sasuke swallowed hard, it was bad enough he had to deal with Ukon, on of the terrible two twins that had previously beat the crap out of Kiba but to face Kaguya too was already a loosing battle. Ukon sensing Sasuke's uncertainty grinned, running was no longer the objective...

Naruto was left with Kabuto and a rather large, oranged haired individual known as Jirobo who Naruto recognized as one of the Sound four that Kabuto led. Neither Sound wanted to risk running down either alley and decided to take their chance against a singled out Naruto. Enraged by the poor state of Hinata, Naruto growled shoving up his shirt sleeves and tensing for a bust up. Kabuto sniggered allowing Jirobo do the physical fighting. With no tactic's in mind Naruto launched at the larger individual only to be grabbed and thrown rather roughly back. Naruto hit the wet pavement with a loud thud, skidding back a fair distance. He could feel his back bealing from where the skin was scrapped.

For such a large guy, Jirobo moved exceptionally fast as Naruto felt a fist connect with his face sending him sprawling back further. Jirobo was over him in an instant pumping his fists down. Naruto rolled from side to side frantically to avoid the heavy blows waiting for an split second opening to roll away. With his feet planted firmly back on the ground Naruto anticipated the oncoming punch, grabbing the large fist with both hands, digging his nails into Jirobo's flesh for a better grip. Keeping with the flow of momentum Naruto launched himself up using Jirobo's extended arm as leverage, Naruto aimed and connect a round house kick to the head and used the rebound to back flip back into safety. With Jirobo reeling from direct hit, Naruto quickly assessed his possible tactics.

Neji tensed as Sakon, the second of the terrible-two twins and Kidomaru, the black haired member of the Sound four encircled him. Kidomaru was like a spider as he swung from drain pipes and fire escape ladders constantly encircling Neji who was trying to track Kidomaru above him while keeping an eye level with Sakon. Kidomaru attacked from behind. As Neji went to block him Sakon attacked full frontal. Neji, a trained close combat fighter was able to block and counter attack but like Naruto and Sasuke, underestimated the strength of their opponent. As Neji spun three sixty he had to deal with both high and low attack simultaneously. One error sent the long haired brunnette into a sickly rib-crushing blow with the side of a dumpster...

Kaguya flicked back his white shoulder length hair. He approached Sasuke slowly but fluidly who had Ukon still pinned up against the brick wall. Sasuke drove two hefty elbow blows into Ukons stomach and let him slide into a heap as he tried to anticipate Kaguya's move. Unnerving ,Kaguya stood unmoving staring expressionless at the Uchiha as Ukon half crawled half slid along the ground behind Kaguya. Ukon pulled himself up leaning heavily on a dumpster.

'What the fuck you doin' there just starin' at him!? Beat the shit out of him the fuck!' Ukon spat. But Kaguya continued to stare. Sasuke becoming restless.

'Fuck sake! Goddamn albino good for nothin' shit!' spat Ukon again, regaining his composer. He shoved Kaguya aside to make a go for Sasuke but Kaguya wrapped a hand around an unexpecting Ukon's neck and squeezed hard before flinging him hard against the wall. Ukon hit his head, blood streaming down. He looked up bewildered at Kaguya who was again intently staring at an increasingly nervous Sasuke. Ukon made a move and without breaking eye contact Kaguya told him to leave in a low cold whisper. Shaking, Ukon bolted keeping eye contact with Sasuke encase he attacked and dashed down the alley to the main road. Sasuke watched Ukon leave over his shoulder, turning slowly back to Kaguya his mind racing.

'_Fight or run? Fight or run!? No sign of the others. Sakura. Shit. Shit! Shit!!'_

Having assessed his options, Sasuke took a deep breath and ran.

Naruto side-stepped quickly not giving Jirobo a chance to recover from the round-house kick. Thankfully for Naruto Kabuto remained out of the fight, choosing to stay near Hinata, most likely to use her if and when things got ugly. Naruto, now behind Jirobo quickly delivered two quick side kicks to the back of Jirobo's knees. Jirobo began to topple back, Naruto picking specific vulnerable areas of the back to punch, especially the kidneys. Never letting up, Naruto carefully aimed and hit just under the back of the neck with as much force as he could muster, side-stepping to safety. He held his breath as Jirobo fell, unconscious on his back to the wet pavement, his feet wrapped under his body. Breathing heavily, Naruto did not dare move in case Jirobo was faking. Only the sound of a click drew his attention up from the oranged haired Sound.

Neji coughed up and spat out some blood as he clenched his right side, still hanging out of the dumpster Kidomaru had sent him in to. Sakon had backed off a bit no doubt to leave Kidomaru to do the damage but Neji was well aware Sakon was now holding a two by four with a menacing glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. The alley way was too dark and too narrow not to mention wet from the never ending drizzle for Neji's liking who's fighting style favored more open areas. Never-the-less he matched Kidomaru's blow for blow, blocking and attacking, waiting for the other to make a mistake or have a lapse in concentration. Using the dumpster that was an obstacle Neji jumped on it, pushed away from the wall and aimed for the side of the fire-escaped ladder to swing himself around. His hope was that he could kick either Sound guy while swinging but they saw him coming and ducked. Instead of dropping down, Neji clambered up the ladder trying to create an opening. Neji jumped across to grab a drain pipe but his ribs screamed in protest and Neji fell short landing roughly on a pile of cardboard boxes. Sakon bet the boxes with the two by four. Waiting for the blow Neji grabbed the plank pulling Sakon in with force, who's chest then made full on contact with Neji's foot. Kicking him aside Neji rushed to his feet but got caught in Kidomaru's choke hold.

Sasuke doubled over in agony, gasping for breath. Kaguya's attacks were relentless. Sasuke had already made the white hair Sound drive his bare knuckles into the uneven brick wall but Kaguya didn't even flinch. Sasuke was convinced Kaguya had broken his fist but it didn't hamper his attacks. Sasuke was been driven back towards the main street. He could hear the roar of the cars more clearly as well and the drone of peoples voices. The alleyway was also far brighter than its had been only moments ago. Sasuke was in trouble. He was physically drained and had thrown every attack to his ability at Kaguya but still it was having little effect. Kaguya kicked high and quickly followed by a punch. Sasuke went stumbling back, having blocked but was quickly assaulted again.

Naruto looked up at Kabuto his blue eyes widening in realization what the click was. Kabuto stood nervously away from Hinata, a silver gun pointing shakily at her. Naruto froze with fear. He had, like the rest, known that a few of the Sound students had weapons but never had Naruto thought he would be faced with one.

'Come any closer and I'll shoot her!' Kabuto stated with a false confidence.

Naruto read the image in front of him, Kabuto was just as scared as he was.

'K-kabuto don't! Don't do this!' pleaded Naruto edging closer, his arms raised out in front of him.

'Don't come any fucking closer!!! I'm serious!!!' Kabuto screamed prodding Hinata's leg with the gun, his arm visible shaking now.

'Shit Kabuto you're not a goddamn killer!!' Naruto was panicking.

'It's all your fault!!! If you just paid up the money none of this shit would have happened!!'

Naruto risked edging a bit further, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He could feel every fiber in his body shaking with fear. This scenario had never entered their heads. Kabuto lowered the gun slightly his eyes darting to either exit. Slowly Naruto edged closer not certain what he was going to do. Tackle Kabuto or just grab Hinata and bolt. Kabuto lost in his own world snapped seeing at how close Naruto had got. Without thinking Naruto just charged forward.

Neji had skillful changed position with Kidomaru who was now in Neji's choke-hold, his body becoming limp as Neji choke him till he was unconscious. Sakon was only picking himself up out of the soggy cardboard boxes, his hand searching for his two by four. Sakon leaned against the wet wall gripping his two by four tightly, watching as Neji dropped Kidomaru.

Sakura screamed as Sasuke landed heavily on the sidewalk. He crawled away slowly from the alleyway gathering himself to his knees and shakily getting to his feet. Sakura began to approach him but stopped short as Kaguya emerged from the alleyway. Sasuke looked left and right soaked by the rain. He was safe now, he was in the view of the public. He couldn't help but smirk. Not an honorable victory but a victory none-the-less. He made sure Kaguya saw his smirk as he done a very Naruto thing by rubbing his nose with his thumb.

In an instant everything changed as a shot rang through the air. Neji aware that Sakon was swinging the plank hesitate for a split second on hearing the shot. As he turned the plank make a clear connection with his temple, with such a force that the plank splinter and Neji fell like a dead weight.

Sasuke who's face was one of happiness quickly dropped as he heard the faint ring through the air. Meeting Kaguya's expression, fear rose quickly once again as Kaguya smirked. Not registering his current situation Sasuke looked at Sakura in a bid she would help him comprehend the situation but her face was pale and widening with horror as he turn his head to look at her. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted with confusion. He didn't feel pain as the blow connected. For a mere second he felt like he had gotten shot and he was now floating. But in fact Kaguya and driven his foot into Sasuke chest, sending him flying back off the side walk. There was lights, tyre's screeching, horns blowing and in the distance Sakura's scream, a scream of pure terror and horror...

Naruto slumped down alongside the dumpster Hinata was lying upon. The second shot still ringing in his ears. His chest and stomach burned. Nothing had registered. He watched Kabuto's feet run in the direction Neji had left. The burning was turning into blind pain.

'N-naru to?' it was Hinata's weak voice.

'Hinata!' Naruto was trying to keep his voice calm.

Hinata began to weep quietly as she slowly slid off the dumpster falling into a heap in a puddle beside Naruto. She began to cry harder.

'...my fault...all...mine...never should have...oh god!...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...so...ashamed...' she sobbed harder. Naruto was finding it hard to understand her grief stricken talk. She crawled on her hands and knees over to Naruto, pulling her soiled lavender shirt closed, fumbling with the buttons. Naruto closed three buttons and she sat back on her heels trying to pull her dark navy skirt down.

'...N-naruto!...' she cried.

'S'okay, everything okay now Hinata, don't worry.' he was trying hard to keep the pain out of his voice. Hinata leaned in closer and Naruto brush her matted, soaked hair back behind her ear. Her face was puffed and bruised. Naruto felt anger because of her state. Hinata, to Naurto's relief was too dazed to realize the situation as she rested her head on his collarbone.

'Hinata? Hinata you have to get up, please!'

'...so...tired...' she replied weakly but before he could argue anymore he felt her body go limp. She had fainted. Naruto tried to move but his body felt numb, he shouted out but he felt his voice wasn't working anymore, still he called out, feeling weaker and weaker.

Sakura screamed and screamed as Sasuke was hit by an on-coming car. His body was like a rag doll as it crumpled at the impact with the bonnet, hit the windscreen and slid off lifeless. Sakura kept screaming as he lay on the road, the drizzle of the rain visible in the headlights. His eyes were opening but his stare was empty. His body was twisted in a sickly weird way as if he was boneless. He was lying on his left hand side facing her. His arms extended out in front of him. His right arm twisted so the back of his hand lay on the road instead of the natural way, his palm. His right leg was also angle as if is was thrown across, like a lifeless mannequin. The only visible blood was a little trickle out from his mouth and down his temple. All around the public had stopped, now aware of a terrible incident.

Naruto looked up at the barely visible night sky. The rain clouds covered the stars which saddened him for some reason. Just this once he really wanted to see the stars. The rain caused him to blink rapidly so he closed his eyes to block out the water. He was cold, very cold but he could feeling Hinata's warmth which made him feel safe and not alone.

'Kakashi-sensei!' Iruka banged nosily on his dorm door, 'Kakashi-sensei!!'

'Maa maa what is it at this hour?' Kakashi yawned looking up from his ethically wrong book. The clock read ten past ten. 'Students are trying to sleep ne?'

Iruka looked furious but oddley pleased. He held out his clip board for Kakashi to see. Not bothering to take it Kakashi read it to himself,

'Room seven: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Room nine: Nara Shikamaru. Room ten: Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Room eleven: Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji...erm am I meant to get some profound meaning out of this Iruka-sensei?' Kakashi looked up passive as ever.

'Wha-!? Yes!!! They are not present in their rooms!' growled Iruka.

'Huh...really...' Kakashi was already heading back to his desk, 'Did you check the bathrooms'

'Yes, of course!'

'Hmmmmm you check the girls dorms?' Kakashi asked scratching his head and yawning again.

'Wh-what?' Iruka asked meekly.

'I believe that is where you will find our young men no?' Kakashi smiled a knowing smile. Iruka just grew redder with anger.

'You should take this far more seriously!! You are their year head'

'Mmmm but they're just boys, when you find them send them here...they may have seen Anko-sensei or Kankour-sensei in their nighties heh heh heh!' he smiled to himself picking up his book again.

As Iruka stormed out he bumped straight into Anko.

'Kakashi-sensei, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata are not in their dorms, nor are they in their bathrooms nor the boys or the boys dorms.'

Kakashi looked up, looking from one to the other. He coughed lightly.

'See? She checked other places...'

Iruka did not see the humor but glared at Anko for doing one better than him.

'Anko-sensei, did you by any chance spot any of our boys hiding in the girls dorms or bathrooms?'

'No!' Anko replied horrified, as if she would allow a male presence in under her watch.

'Hmmm we may have a problem so'

'No shit!' Iruka couldn't help himself as Kakashi threw him a steely look.

Kakashi rose from his desk once again, bookmarking his page before closing his book. He motioned for the other two to leave as he left to follow them. As Kakashi went to grasp the door knob his phone began to ring. Hesitating, he asked Anko and Iruka to hold on.

'Moshimoshi? Aa. Hatake Kakashi desu. Hai. Hai. That's right. I see...I'll be there as soon as possible. Arigatou gozaimasu.'

Both Anko and Iruka watched carefully as Kakashi became paler and more serious as he spoke. Both waited unsure, for him to speak when he finally put down the phone.

'Seems like I found my students' Kakashi answered their silent questions, himself deeply concerned.

'What happened" Iruka asked, finding his voice.

'The details are sketchy at this point but it seems some of them a hurt and are at the hospital. Iruka will you inform Tsunade-sama and ask her to join me and then take care of anything here. Anko could you find from Ino, if she is awake to why Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan would be in town.'

'Will I question the boys.' added Iruka.

"No, keep everything under wraps till we know ourselves the extent of the situation. It would only cause unrest if we started barging in at this hour. Leave them sleep and if need be we will address this in the morning.' With that all three left.

Neither Kakashi nor Tsunade were prepared for what awaited them. The police were vague in their description on the phone to Kakashi. Kiba, Shino, Lee and Sakura were huddled up in the waiting area. Together Kakashi and Tsunade moved from curtain area to curtain area.

'I shall go call the Hyuuga family to inform them of the situation.'

'What about Sasuke and Naruto?' Tsunade wondered.

'They have no family.' Kakashi answered maintaining his low tone.

The early hours of the morning passed slowly. Kakashi watched as Tsunade left with Kiba and the others. He waited for the Hyuuga's to arrive, spoke to them, listened to their angry statements, apologized profusely and watched them tend to their children, helpless to do anything. This night brought up old demons for Kakashi as he sat in the darkened ward that held Sasuke and Naruto. He pondered on his job, after this the school would most likely dismiss him. He sighed heavily feeling older than his twenty-nine years. When he was sixteen he lost a close friend to a situation like this, a street fight. Even to this day Kakashi was still burdened by the outcome of that day. Re-reading the tags again added more weight to his already burdened shoulders, all very similar, name, age, gender, date of birth, date of... Taking one last look around Kakashi picked up his coat and headed into the cold May air heading home. He needed some rest before he had to deal with the police and the Sound school. It was the last line that trouble him the most as he opted to walk back to the school rather than drive.

_'Wisdom is a thing that comes with age. Kaka-sensei said this to us on our first day here. It is true that wisdom comes with experience. I believe, us final years have gained wisdom beyond our years over the past few months. They say school are the best years of your life. Again I believe this to be true. Your school life and experience is what you yourself make it. You want it to be good then embrace it . You want it to be bad then reject it. _

_You enter this school with a dream and should leave with one, be it the same or different. This is the place where you are going to become adults. This is the place that you will remember, life within the school walls. _

_At the entrace to this school you have noticed three very small trees. These trees belong to the souls that will never leave this school, souls lost in May gone past. We never heeded the words of our teachers. We never stopped and questioned ourselves. We were too concerned with conforming to the masses, to live up to the expectations set out by the senior students, the other schools and not of the teachers. We done everything opposite to what they adivsed and now we are all sufferring because of it. We not only lost friends but family..._

_I- over the summer I had a lot of time to think. One of those tree's is my dear cousin. I-I-...I found a song. And parts of this song I felt explained everything that our particular year felt about our mistakes that we couldn't seem to express. I would like to leave you with some of the verses as we head into a new school year. Listen to our teachers, maintain your ethics and embrace school life, for we a seniors will set a new example. Thank you for your attention._

_How can I repay you...?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live_

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed_

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear _

_For there is no cure for death._

_Don't cry for the past now..._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame _

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same_

_So, where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now, all we can do is live.'_

Ok, that's it minna. Personally I'm a bit iffy on this story, its a hit and miss in my mind. My first story with actual fighting so...anyway let me know what you think please, arigatou gozaimasu!

Song is the english version of Brothers from Fullmetal Alchemist sung by Vic Mignogna, not the full song, edited to suit.


End file.
